moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ciudadano Kane
| imagen = Citizenkane.jpg | nombre imagen = | dirección = Orson Welles | ayudantedirección = Edward Donahue Fred Fleck | dirección artística = Van Nest Polglase | producción = Orson Welles George Schaefer | guion = Herman J. Mankiewicz Orson Welles | música = Bernard Herrmann | sonido = Bailey Fesler James G. Stewart | maquillaje = Maurice Seiderman Marzal Felici, José Javier (2000), p. 91 | fotografía = Gregg Toland | montaje = Robert Wise | escenografía = Darrell Silvera | vestuario = Edward Stevenson | efectos = Vernon L. Walker | reparto = Orson Welles Joseph Cotten Everett Sloane George Coulouris Dorothy Comingore Ray Collins | país = Estados Unidos | estreno = 1941 | género = Drama | clasificación = PG 12 | ATP | G | PG (DVD) | Livre | 12 (Blu-ray) | F (Ontario) | G (Manitoba, Nueva Escocia, Quebec) | TE | 12 | T | K-16 | K-12 (vídeo) | 12 (DVD) | PG | A | 6 | 14 (originalmente) | PT | M/12 | A | U (Vídeo) | +15}} | duración = 119 minutos | idioma = inglés | productora =Mercury Productions RKO Pictures | distribución =RKO Pictures (lanzamiento original) Warner Bros. (en la actualidad) | presupuesto =839 727 $ |recaudación = 1 585 634 $ (Estados Unidos) | imdb = 0033467 | filmaffinity = 615891 }} Citizen Kane (Ciudadano Kane en España y la mayor parte de Hispanoamérica, El ciudadano en Argentina y Uruguay) es una película estadounidense de 1941 dirigida, escrita, producida y protagonizada por Orson Welles. Está considerada como una de las obras maestras de la historia del cine, siendo particularmente alabada por su innovación en la música, la fotografía y la estructura narrativa. Fue estrenada por RKO Pictures. Citizen Kane, que fue la ópera prima de Welles, ganó un Óscar al mejor guion original para Herman J. Mankiewicz y el propio Welles. Ese sería el único Óscar conseguido por Welles en toda su carrera, a excepción del honorífico de 1970. También estuvo entre las candidatas al Óscar en otras ocho categorías: película, director, actor principal, dirección artística, fotografía, banda sonora, sonido y montaje. La historia examina la vida y el legado de Charles Foster Kane, un personaje interpretado por Welles y basado en el magnate de la prensa William Randolph Hearst, así como en el propio Orson Welles. Durante su estreno, Hearst prohibió mencionar la película en sus periódicos. La carrera de Kane en la industria editorial nace del idealismo y del servicio social, pero evoluciona gradualmente en una implacable búsqueda de poder. Narrada principalmente a través de flashbacks, la historia se cuenta a través de la investigación de un periodista que quiere conocer el significado de la última palabra que dijo el magnate antes de morir: Rosebud. Tras el éxito de Welles en el teatro con la compañía Mercury Theatre y su controvertida emisión radiofónica de La guerra de los mundos en 1938, Hollywood acudió a él. Firmó un contrato con RKO Pictures en 1939. Le dieron libertad para desarrollar su propia historia y usar su propio reparto y equipo de rodaje, algo poco frecuente para un director novel. Después de dos intentos frustrados de concretar un proyecto, desarrolló el guion de Citizen Kane con Herman Mankiewicz. Un éxito entre la crítica, Citizen Kane fracasó en recuperar su coste en la taquilla. La película cayó en el olvido poco después, pero su reputación mejoró, primero, con la crítica francesa y, sobre todo, después de su reestreno estadounidense en 1956. Hay un cierto consenso entre la crítica de que Citizen Kane es la mejor película que se ha rodado, lo que ha llevado a Roger Ebert a decir: «''Está decidido: Citizen Kane es, oficialmente, la mejor película de la historia''». Encabeza la lista AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies y su actualización por el décimo aniversario, así como todas las votaciones de la revista Sight & Sound de las diez mejores películas durante casi medio siglo. Argumento Charles Foster Kane (Orson Welles) es un magnate de la prensa enormemente rico que ha estado viviendo solo en Florida en su suntuosa finca Xanadu durante los últimos años de su vida. Muere en la cama pronunciando la palabra «''Rosebud...» mientras una bola de nieve cae de sus manos y se hace añicos. La muerte de Kane es noticia en todo el mundo. El periodista Jerry Thompson (William Alland) investiga sobre la vida privada de Kane con el objetivo de descubrir el significado de su última palabra al morir. El periodista entrevista a los amigos y compañeros del magnate. Es así como se va desarrollando la historia a través de los recuerdos de los entrevistados. Thompson visita a la segunda mujer de Kane, Susan Alexander (Dorothy Comingore), ahora una alcohólica que tiene su propio club, pero que rechaza contarle nada. Thompson acude entonces al archivo privado de Walter Parks Thatcher (George Coulouris), un difunto banquero que fue el tutor de Kane durante su infancia y adolescencia. A través de las memorias de Thatcher, Thompson conoce la infancia de Kane. Thompson luego entrevista a Bernstein (Everett Sloane), el apoderado de Kane; a Jedediah Leland (Joseph Cotten), su mejor amigo; a Susan por segunda vez y a Raymond (Paul Stewart), su mayordomo. Los flashbacks revelan que Kane pasa su niñez en la pobreza en Colorado hasta que se descubre la "tercera mina de oro más grande del mundo" en una propiedad aparentemente sin valor que su madre había adquirido. La madre de Kane (Agnes Moorehead) envía a su hijo a la costa este de Estados Unidos a vivir con Thatcher y ser educado allí. Después de obtener el control total de sus posesiones con 25 años, Kane entra en el negocio de la prensa a través de un periódico sensacionalista. Toma el control del periódico, el ''New York Inquirer, y contrata a los mejores periodistas. Su intento de alcanzar el poder se pone de manifiesto mediante su manipulación de la opinión pública hacia la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense, su primer matrimonio con Emily Monroe Norton (Ruth Warrick), sobrina del presidente, y su campaña para gobernador del Estado de Nueva York. El matrimonio de Kane se disuelve con los años y empieza una aventura amorosa con Susan Alexander. Su esposa y su rival en la política descubren la infidelidad, lo que da al traste con su matrimonio y su carrera política. Kane se casa con su amante y la obliga a ejercer como cantante de ópera, una carrera para la que ella no tiene talento ni ambición. Kane finalmente le permite abandonar su carrera como cantante después de que ella intentase suicidarse. Después de un periodo de aburrimiento y aislamiento en Xanadu, Susan decide dejar a su marido. Kane pasa sus últimos años construyendo su vasta finca, en la que vive solo con el personal. El mayordomo cuenta que Kane había dicho «''Rosebud''» después de que Susan le dejase, justo después de ver una bola de nieve. De vuelta al presente, en Xanadu, el gran número de pertenencias y posesiones de Kane está siendo catalogado, desde carísimas obras de arte hasta muebles sin valor. Es entonces cuando Thompson admite que es incapaz de resolver el misterio y concluye que Rosebud será siempre un enigma. Especula diciendo: «''El señor Kane fue un hombre que tuvo todo cuanto quiso, y que lo perdió. Tal vez Rosebud fue algo que no pudo conseguir o algo que perdió''». Al final de la película, se revela al espectador que Rosebud es el nombre del trineo que Kane tuvo cuando era un niño; una referencia a la única época de su vida en la que fue realmente feliz. El trineo, junto con los trastos de la casa, es quemado y destrozado en un horno del sótano por el personal que abandona ya Xanadu. Reparto y personajes En los créditos finales de la película se puede leer "La mayoría de los actores principales son nuevos en el cine. Mercury Theatre se enorgullece de presentarlos." Welles, junto con su compañero John Houseman, los había reunido en un grupo conocido como los Mercury Players para actuar en sus producciones en el Mercury Theatre en 1937. Después de aceptar su contrato con Hollywood en 1939, Welles trabajaba entre Los Ángeles y Nueva York, donde el Mercury Theatre continuaba con sus emisiones radiofónicas semanales de The Campbell Playhouse. Welles quiso que todos los integrantes de los Mercury Players debutasen en su primera película, pero la cancelación de The Heart of Darkness en diciembre de 1939 supuso una crisis financiera para el grupo y algunos de los actores se buscaron otros trabajos. Esto causó discrepancias entre Welles y Houseman, y su asociación terminó. Los ejecutivos de RKO Pictures no veían con buenos ojos que tantos papeles importantes recayeran en desconocidos, pero el contrato de Welles les impedía objetar nada. William Alland, Agnes Moorehead, Everett Sloane, Ruth Warrick y el propio Welles fueron los actores que debutaron en el filme, así como Alan Ladd quien, aún no apareciendo en los créditos, interpreta a uno de los periodistas del periódico. Personajes principales thumb|derecha|Orson Welles, quien interpreta a Charles Foster Kane, fotografiado por [[Carl van Vechten en 1937, tres años antes del rodaje de Citizen Kane.]] *Charles Foster Kane (Orson Welles): el personaje que da título al filme, un acaudalado y megalómano magnate de la prensa en torno al cual gira la película. Buddy Swan interpretó al joven Kane. *Bernstein (Everett Sloane): amigo de Kane y empleado que permanece fiel a él hasta el final. Según RKO Pictures, Sloane cobró 2.400 $ por afeitarse la cabeza. *Jim W. Gettys (Ray Collins): rival en la política de Kane y actual gobernador de Nueva York. Kane es el favorito en la campaña hasta que Gettys revela la relación de este con Susan Alexander, lo que le lleva a la derrota. *Charles Foster Kane III (Sonny Bupp): el hijo de Kane, que muere junto a su madre en un accidente de tráfico. Bupp fue el último superviviente del reparto principal hasta que murió en 2007. *Jim Kane (Harry Shannon): el padre de Kane. *Mary Kane (Agnes Moorehead): la madre de Kane. *Susan Alexander Kane (Dorothy Comingore): la amante de Kane, que más tarde será su segunda mujer. *Jedediah Leland (Joseph Cotten): mejor amigo de Kane y el primer periodista en el periódico de Kane. Leland continúa trabajando para Kane conforme su imperio crece, aunque con los años se distancian. Kane despide a Leland después de que él escribiera una mala crítica del debut operístico de Susan Alexander. *Emily Monroe Norton Kane (Ruth Warrick): primera mujer de Kane y sobrina del presidente de Estados Unidos. Deja a su marido después de descubrir su aventura con Susan Alexander. Fallece en un accidente de coche con su único hijo unos pocos años después de la separación. *Raymond (Paul Stewart): el cínico mayordomo de Kane que trabaja para él en sus últimos años. Stewart descubrió a Welles cuando era productor de radio. *Walter Parks Thatcher (George Coulouris): un banquero mezquino que se convierte en el tutor de Kane. *Jerry Thompson (William Alland): el periodista a cargo de la búsqueda de la última palabra de Kane, "Rosebud". Es un personaje que el espectador solo ve en las sombras o dando la espalda a la cámara. Personajes secundarios *Bertha Anderson (Georgia Backus). *Herbert Carter (Erskine Sanford). *El maître (Gus Schilling). *Signor Matiste (Fortunio Bonanova). *Rawlston (Philip Van Zandt). Doblaje Con respecto al doblaje en español, para Citizen Kane se realizaron dos versiones diferentes. Para España, se llevó a cabo un doblaje que se grabó en Madrid, con José María Cordero poniéndole voz a Charles Foster Kane. El mismo Orson Welles, impresionado por el trabajo, le dijo al director de doblaje, Salvador Arias, «''Lo que han hecho ustedes aquí en media hora es lo que hago yo en toda la mañana''». A lo cual Salvador Arias le contestó -''"Ya, pero ustedes cobran en dólares y nosotros en pesetas". Durante el proceso de doblaje, se produjo un contratiempo, ya que el negativo donde venía la música estaba defectuoso y al mezclarse con la voz, la música se oía mal. Es por ello que se aprovecharon las cuatro copias de la película que llegaron al estudio de doblaje para extraer fragmentos de la banda sonora de las partes donde no había diálogo y, de este modo, recomponerla. Orson Welles quedó tan satisfecho con el resultado que solicitó que en la versión española de la película se incluyera a Salvador Arias en los créditos. Para Hispanoamérica, se realizó un doblaje en Puerto Rico, con Manuel Pérez Durán en el papel de Kane. Producción Desarrollo La fama que alcanzó Orson Welles después de su emisión de ''La guerra de los mundos hizo que Hollywood se interesase en él. El estudio RKO Pictures, presidido en aquel entonces por George J. Schaefer, le ofreció un inusual contrato. Welles hizo un trato con Schaefer el 21 de julio de 1939 para producir, dirigir, escribir y actuar en dos largometrajes.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 1 El estudio tenía que aprobar la historia y el presupuesto si este excedía los 500 000 $. Welles tenía permiso para desarrollar la historia sin interferencias, contratar a sus propios actores y equipo de rodaje y tenía el privilegio del final cut, algo inaudito para un director novel. El joven Welles había pasado los primeros cinco meses de su contrato con RKO Pictures intentando sacar adelante sin éxito varios proyectos. La revista de entretenimiento The Hollywood Reporter dijo: «''En los platós de RKO se hacen apuestas sobre si el acuerdo con Orson Welles acabará sin que Orson haya hecho una sola película.»Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 15 En un principio, Welles trató de adaptar ''El corazón de las tinieblas, pero preocupaba la idea de rodarla enteramente con planos desde el punto de vista de los personajes. También consideró adaptar la novela de Cecil Day-Lewis The Smiler With The Knife, pero comprendió que para desafiarse a sí mismo en un nuevo medio tenía que escribir una historia original. El guionista Herman J. Mankiewicz, que en un principio había sido contratado por Welles para trabajar en el programa de radio The Campbell Playhouse, trabajó con este para el guion de su nueva película. Mankiewicz había hecho solamente dos guiones desde 1935 y necesitaba el trabajo.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 16 No existe consenso entre los historiadores sobre de quién fue la idea de basarse en William Randolph Hearst para el personaje de Charles Foster Kane. Welles afirmaba que fue idea suya, mientras que la crítica cinematográfica Pauline Kael, en su ensayo Raising Kane, y el antiguo compañero de negocios de Welles, John Houseman, alegaron que fue idea de Mankiewicz.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 17 Durante algún tiempo, Mankiewicz quiso redactar un guion sobre una figura pública, quizás un gánster, cuya historia sería contada por la gente que lo conoció. Mankiewicz ya había escrito una obra inédita titulada The Tree Will Grow y que giraba en torno a John Dillinger. A Welles le gustaba la idea de aunar varios puntos de vista, pero no estaba interesado en Dillinger. Mankiewicz y Welles hablaron sobre coger a otro como modelo. Dieron con la idea de usar a Hearst como su personaje principal. Mankiewicz había frecuentado las fiestas de Hearst hasta que su alcoholismo se lo impidió. El guionista estaba molesto por ello y se obsesionó con Hearst y con Marion Davies. Hearst era un hombre con mucha influencia y era capaz de tomar represalias dentro de Hollywood así que Welles tuvo a Mankiewicz trabajando en el guion fuera de la ciudad. Debido a los problemas con la bebida del guionista, Houseman fue con él para ayudarlo y asegurarse de que estaba centrado. Welles también buscó inspiración en Howard Hughes y Samuel Insull. Aunque Mankiewicz y Houseman se llevaban bien con Welles, incorporaron muchos de los rasgos de este al personaje, como por ejemplo, su mal genio. Durante su producción, Citizen Kane fue conocida como RKO 281. La mayor parte del rodaje tuvo lugar entre el 29 de junio de 1940 y el 23 de octubre de ese mismo año en lo que ahora es Stage 19, en el plató Paramount en Hollywood. También se rodó en el Parque Balboa de San Diego, el Zoológico de San Diego y el Castillo de Oheka en Huntington (Nueva York) para representar la finca Xanadu. Welles impidió que los ejecutivos del estudio visitasen el plató. Entendía su deseo de controlar los proyectos y sabía que estaban esperando que hiciese una película apasionante a la altura de su emisión radiofónica de La guerra de los mundos. El contrato de Welles con RKO le había proporcionado un control total sobre la producción de la película, una oportunidad que él jamás volvió a tener. De acuerdo con un pliego de costas de RKO de mayo de 1942, el filme costó 839 727 $, en comparación con un presupuesto estimado de 723 800 $. Controversia antes del estreno Welles mantuvo el plató cerrado, limitó el acceso al metraje y controló la publicidad de Citizen Kane para asegurarse de que su inspiración en la vida de Hearst se mantuviese en secreto.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 111 El material publicitario indicaba que la fuente de inspiración de la película era Fausto. RKO esperaba estrenar la película a mediados de febrero de 1941. Las revistas nacionales habían anticipado varias fechas de estreno y hubo un pase previo para unos pocos elegidos el 3 de enero de 1941. La revista Friday publicó un artículo comparando a Kane con Hearst punto por punto y documentando como Welles había engañado a Louella Parsons, corresponsal en Hollywood para los periódicos de Hearst, y la había dejado en ridículo públicamente. Según se informaba, ella estaba furiosa y exigía un anticipo inmediato de la película. James G. Stewart, quien estuvo presente en la proyección de la película, dijo que ella abandonó la sala. Poco después, Parsons llamó a George Schaefer y amenazó a RKO con demandarles si estrenaban Citizen Kane. Al día siguiente, el titular de portada de Daily Variety era: «''Hearst proscribe a RKO de los periódicos''». A las dos semanas, la prohibición se reducía solo a Citizen Kane. The Hollywood Reporter publicó el 13 de enero en primera plana que los periódicos de Hearst estaban a punto de difundir una serie de editoriales atacando a Hollywood por contratar a refugiados e inmigrantes para trabajos que podían ser para estadounidenses. El objetivo era presionar a los otros estudios para forzar a RKO a darle carpetazo a Citizen Kane. Poco después, Nicholas Scheck, jefe de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, la empresa matriz, le hizo una oferta a Schaefer en nombre de Louis B. Mayer y otros ejecutivos de Hollywood para reembolsar las pérdidas a RKO si destrozaba la película.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), pp. 111-112 Una vez que el equipo legal de RKO tranquilizó a Schaefer, el estudio anunció el 21 de enero que Citizen Kane sería estrenada según lo previsto y con una de las mayores campañas de promoción que el estudio había hecho nunca. Schaefer trajo a Welles a Nueva York para una proyección privada de la película con los jefes corporativos de los estudios en Nueva York y sus respectivos abogados.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 112 No hubo objeciones a que el filme se estrenase, siempre que se hicieran ciertos cambios como, por ejemplo, eliminar o suavizar las referencias específicas que pudieran ofender a Hearst.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), pp. 112-113 Welles estuvo de acuerdo y el montador Robert Wise se encargó de reducir las dos horas, dos minutos y 40 segundos que duraba la película a una hora, 59 minutos y 16 segundos. Este nuevo montaje de Citizen Kane satisfizo a los abogados de las compañías.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 113 Guion Desarrollo Mankiewicz como co-guionista Robert L. Carringer, autor de The Making of Citizen Kane, describe las primeras etapas del guion: De acuerdo con Harlan Lebo, Mankiewicz era «''una de las personalidades más conocidas de Hollywood''». Era el hermano mayor del productor y director Joseph Mankiewicz y había escrito para The New Yorker y The New York Times antes de trasladarse a Hollywood en 1926. Cuando Welles contactó con él, Mankiewicz «''se consideraba a sí mismo como una inteligencia excepcional, un escritor de extraordinario talento, y amigo de algunos de los más brillantes artistas de la pantalla ... Él escribía diálogos del más alto calibre''». Según John Houseman, compañero y gran amigo de Welles, el comportamiento de Mankiewicz era un «''escándalo público y privado.era un bebedor neurótico y homófobo y un adicto al juego''». Houseman añade, sin embargo «''que era uno de los hombres más inteligentes, informados, ingeniosos, humanos y encantadores que he conocido''». A pesar de estas aparentes contradicciones en su personalidad, según Lebo, Welles «''reconoció las habilidades del guionista y confió en él''». El mismo Orson Welles comentó más tarde: «''Nadie era más miserable, más amargado y más divertido que Mank; un monumento perfecto a la autodestrucción. Pero cuando no se ensañaba directamente contigo, era la mejor compañía del mundo». Ideas y colaboración De acuerdo con el historiador cinematográfico Clinton Heylin, «Citizen Kane'' fue una idea original de Orson Welles, quien a principios de 1940 trató la idea con John Houseman, que sugirió que ambos fueran a Los Ángeles, y posteriormente habló de la idea con el guionista Herman Mankiewicz''». Heylin añade que Mankiewicz «''probablemente pensara que Welles tenía poca experiencia como guionista ... y pudo incluso haber sentido que John Citizen USA, título provisional de Welles, era un proyecto que podía hacer suyo''». Orson Welles afirmó que su preparación para realizar Citizen Kane consistió en ver La diligencia, de John Ford, cuarenta veces. Aún incapacitado con la pierna rota, Mankiewicz estaba contento de trabajar con Welles y se formó una alianza entre ellos, según hizo notar Houseman. Esta combinación de «''un nuevo director con desparpajo, un estudio nervioso y un genio errático''» dio lugar a Citizen Kane en lo que Houseman llamó «''una absurda aventura''». Houseman recordó que Mankiewicz, durante su convalecencia, había «''revivido una idea gestada hacía tiempo sobre hacer una película biográfica en la que la vida de un hombre sería llevada a la pantalla después de su muerte a través de los recuerdos y opiniones de quienes mejor lo conocieron''». Y el mismo Welles, escribe Lebo, también tenía ideas «''que encajaban bien con este concepto y había considerado que un editor de periódicos era la opción ideal para la historia''»: Welles, entonces, le encargó a Mankiewicz, escribe Lebo, «''que trabajase en un guion original, no en una adaptación como hubieran sido sus dos primeros proyectos''». Welles, a continuación, viajó a Nueva York y desesperadamente «''suplicó a Houseman y le persuadió de que volviera a Los Ángeles para controlar a Mankiewicz y el plan de escritura''». Según Robert L. Carringer, Welles pidió a Houseman que acompañase a Mankiewicz sobre todo para garantizar que los problemas con la bebida de este último no afectasen al guion. Hearst como inspiración De acuerdo con la crítica cinematográfica Pauline Kael, la idea de hacer una película sobre Hearst ya se había apoderado de Mankiewicz cuando trabajaba en The New York Times en 1925. Kael se enteró de que la niñera de la familia, Marion Fisher, una vez escribió a máquina «''un guion que él le dictaba y que estaba organizado en flashbacks. Fisher recuerda que él apenas había empezado a dictar, lo cual continuaría durante varias semanas, cuando ella observó que la historia parecía tratar sobre William Randolph Hearst, a lo que él le dijo, "eres una chica lista"».Kael, Pauline (1994), p. 269 En Hollywood, Mankiewicz había frecuentado las fiestas de Hearst hasta que su alcoholismo se lo impidió. Hearst también era un conocido de Welles. «''Una vez que se tomó la decisión», escribe Don Kilbourne, «''Mankiewicz, Welles, y John Houseman, cofundador del Mercury Theatre, alquilaron un sitio en el desierto y comenzaron la tarea de crear Citizen Kane».Kilbourne, Don (1984), p. 221 Ese ''sitio en el desierto estaba en el histórico rancho Verde, en el río Mojave de Victorville. En años posteriores, Houseman atribuyó a Mankiewicz todo el mérito de la creación del guion de Citizen Kane y a Welles, el de la producción visual de la película. Mankiewicz fue contratado por Mercury Productions simplemente como corrector del guion para no tener que reconocerle el trabajo. Según el contrato de Welles con RKO, solamente se le reconoce a este como guionista de la película por haber escrito un borrador del guion compuesto de 300 páginas de diálogos y algunas indicaciones de rodaje con el título de John Citizen, USA. Debate sobre la autoría thumb|derecha|250 px|Welles (izquierda) visitando a Mankiewicz (centro) en el desierto de [[California durante el proceso de escritura de Citizen Kane. John Houseman (derecha) sostiene una copia del guion.]] Uno de los debates más persistentes sobre Citizen Kane ha sido la verdadera autoría del guion, que los créditos atribuyen tanto a Herman J. Mankiewicz como a Orson Welles. El biógrafo de Mankiewicz, Richard Meryman, apunta que la disputa tenía varias causas, incluyendo la forma en la que se promocionó la película. Por ejemplo, cuando RKO estrenó la película en Broadway, el 1 de mayo de 1941, seguido de proyecciones en los cines de otras grandes ciudades, los programas publicitarios incluían fotografías de Welles con el rótulo «''Un solo hombre que dirige, actúa y escribe''». En una carta a su padre, Mankiewicz escribe «''Estoy especialmente furioso por la increíblemente insolente descripción de cómo Welles escribió su obra maestra. El hecho es que no hay una sola línea en la película que no estuviese ya escrita, escrita por mí, antes siquiera de que cualquier cámara estuviese encendida''».Meryman, Richard (1978), p. 270 El historiador cinematográfico Otto Friedrich afirma que Mankiewicz se sintió disgustado cuando oyó que Welles decía en la columna de Louella Parsons «''Yo he escrito Citizen Kane», antes de que los créditos de la película se fijasen oficialmente. De acuerdo con la crítica cinematográfica Pauline Kael, Rita Alexander, que fue contratada para ser la secretaria personal de Mankiewicz, señaló que ella «''escribió al dictado de Mankiewicz desde el primer hasta el último párrafo ... y más tarde hizo la reescritura final y algunos cortes, además de ocuparse del guion en el estudio hasta después de que la película se rodase .. afirmó que Welles no escribió (ni dictó) una sola línea del guion que se rodó de ''Citizen Kane. Añadió también que el mismo Welles vino a cenar una o dos veces'' ... y ella no lo conoció hasta que Mankiewicz terminó de dictar el primer y largo borrador».Kael, Pauline (1994), p. 273 Sin embargo, Welles tenía su propia secretaria, Katherine Trosper, quien no fue entrevistada por Pauline Kael, que pasó a máquina las sugerencias y correcciones de Welles, las cuales fueron incorporadas a la versión final del guion. No obstante, Mankiewicz fue a la Screen Writers Guild y declaró que él era el autor original. Posteriormente, Welles reivindicó que él había pensado todo el tiempo en unos créditos conjuntos, pero Mankiewicz alegó que Welles le ofreció una bonificación de diez mil dólares si le permitía llevarse todo el mérito. Según Pauline Kael, «''Mankiewicz tenía abundantes pruebas de su autoría, y cuando las llevó a la Screen Writers Guild'' ... Welles se vio obligado a compartir los créditos y a ocupar él el segundo lugar».Kael, Pauline (1994), p. 274 Kael sostiene que Mankiewicz fue el verdadero autor del guion y, por tanto, responsable en gran parte de lo que hizo importante a esta película. Esta postura no fue del agrado de muchos críticos de entonces, especialmente del crítico y cineasta (y gran amigo de Welles) Peter Bogdanovich, quien refutó muchas de las afirmaciones de Kael en un artículo para la revista Esquire titulado The Kane Mutiny (nombre que se podría traducir como El motín de Kane). Charles Lederer, guionista y una de las fuentes de Kael, insistió en que nunca se recurrió a la Screen Writers Guild para que arbitrase la cuestión de los créditos. En un artículo escrito para Critical Inquiry, Robert L. Carringer afirma que la tesis planteada por Kael se basa en un temprano borrador escrito principalmente por Mankiewicz. Sin embargo, Carringer señala que los posteriores borradores aclaran la contribución de Welles al guion: Carringer apunta que Mankiewicz contribuyó principalmente en los dos primeros borradores del guion. Estos primeros borradores ya establecían la mecánica de la trama y definían la historia a grandes rasgos. También introducían a los personajes principales e incluían numerosas escenas y frases que aparecerían de una u otra forma en la película. No obstante, Carringer también señala que Kane en el primer borrador parecía más bien una caricatura de Hearst, en lugar del personaje tan desarrollado que presenta la película final. Asimismo, los primeros borradores no tenían el ingenio y la fluidez del filme que finalmente se rodó. Según el crítico cinematográfico David Thomson, sin embargo, «''nadie puede ahora negar la contribución de Herman Mankiewicz al concepto, la forma y el lenguaje mordaz del guion, pero nadie que haya visto la película las veces que se merece pensaría que Welles no es su auténtico padre''».Thomson, David (2002), p. 924 Carringer considera que por lo menos tres escenas se debieron exclusivamente al trabajo de Welles y, después de sopesar los distintos puntos de vista, incluyendo la declaración jurada del trabajador de Mercury, Richard Baer, concluye «''Probablemente nunca lo sepamos con certeza, pero en cualquier caso, Welles por fin había encontrado un tema con la adecuada combinación de monumentalidad, actualidad y audacia''». Harlan Lebo coincide con Carringer y añade «''lo más importante, con diferencia, es subrayar el gran esfuerzo de los dos hombres por crear la mejor película de Hollywood''». Carringer comenta que Citizen Kane era peculiar en relación a las películas posteriores de Welles, en el sentido de que se trataba de material original más que de adaptaciones de otras fuentes. Asimismo, afirma que la principal contribución de Mankiewicz fue darle a Welles «''lo que cualquier buen escritor debería ser capaz de proporcionarle: una sólida estructura donde poder contar su historia''». Fuentes de inspiración Charles Foster Kane }} Welles nunca confirmó quién fue la fuente de inspiración principal para el personaje de Charles Foster Kane. Se cree que es fruto de la síntesis de diferentes personalidades, aunque la principal inspiración fue la vida del magnate de los medios de comunicación William Randolph Hearst. Los críticos ven la película como una parodia hostil y obstinada de Hearst. De acuerdo con el historiador cinematográfico Don Kilbourne «''mucha de la información empleada por Citizen Kane proviene de material ya publicado sobre Hearst ... y algunos de los discursos que pronuncia Kane son copias casi literales de los de Hearst. Cuando Welles negó que la película tratase sobre el aún influyente editor, poca gente le creyó''».Kilbourne, Don (1984), p. 222 El propio Welles insistió en que también había diferencias entre los dos hombres. En 1968 le contó a Peter Bogdanovich «''ya sabes, la verdadera historia de Hearst es totalmente diferente de la de Kane. Y el mismo Hearst -como persona, quiero decir- era muy distinto''». El biógrafo de Hearst, David Nasaw, encuentra injusta la descripción de Hearst en la película: thumb|derecha|250 px|William Randolph Hearst fotografiado el 8 de octubre de 1910. Defendiendo el lanzamiento de Citizen Kane ante la junta de RKO, Welles observó que, irónicamente, fue el propio Hearst quien más había divulgado el parecido del filme con su vida, y que fue su propia columnista, Louella Parsons, quien más había identificado a Kane con Hearst. Negaciones públicas aparte, Welles tenía la opinión de que Hearst era un personaje público y para él, la vida de un personaje público estaba a disposición de los escritores para transformarla en obras de ficción. El asesor legal de Welles, Arnold Weissberger, planteó la cuestión en forma de pregunta retórica «''¿Tiene derecho un hombre a ponerle copyright a la historia de su vida?». Una característica en concreto del personaje, la afición de Kane por coleccionar caras posesiones, estaba tomada directamente de Hearst. «''Es muy curioso, un hombre que pasa su vida entera comprando objetos que nunca miraba» dijo Welles. «''Él simplemente adquiría cosas, la mayoría de las cuales ni siquiera abría, sino que guardaba en sus cajas. En ese sentido, es un fiel retrato de Hearst''».Welles, Orson y Bogdanovich, Peter (1992), p. 50 Pero el mismo Welles insistía en que había notables diferencias entre su personaje y Hearst. El cineasta reconoció que algunos aspectos de Kane fueron sacados de las vidas de dos magnates conocidos por Welles durante su juventud en Chicago: Samuel Insull y Harold Fowler McCormick.Welles, Orson y Bogdanovich, Peter (1992), p. 49 Samuel Insull era un financiero asociado con Thomas Edison, un hombre de orígenes humildes que se convirtió en la figura más importante en el campo empresarial. Se casó con una ingenua actriz de Broadway llamada Gladys, casi veinte años más joven que él, y construyó la Civic Opera House de Chicago. El guionista Herman J. Mankiewicz basó el catastrófico debut operístico de Susan Alexander en el papel de Gladys Wallis Insull como Lady Teazle en el reestreno benéfico de 1925 de The School for Scandal. En 1926, Samuel Insull alquiló por seis años el Teatro Studebaker de Chicago y financió una compañía de repertorio donde su esposa era la protagonista. Gladys Insull perdió los nervios cuando su compañía no logró alcanzar el éxito y el contrato de arrendamiento expiró al mismo tiempo que el imperio financiero de tres mil millones de dólares de su marido se derrumbó en la Gran Depresión. Al igual que Charles Foster Kane, Samuel Insull cayó en desgracia y terminó su vida en bancarrota. Como Kane, Harold McCormick se divorció de su aristocrática primera mujer, Edith Rockefeller, y promovió la carrera operística de su segunda mujer, Ganna Walska, quien apenas tenía talento.Welles, Orson y Bogdanovich, Peter (1992), p. 497 thumb|right|250 px|Orson Welles caracterizado como Charles Foster Kane en una fotografía publicitaria de la película. El compositor de la película, Bernard Herrmann, solía decir que Kane estaba basado en McCormick pero también, en gran medida, en el propio Orson Welles. Welles perdió a su madre cuando tenía nueve años de edad, y a su padre, cuando tenía quince. Después de eso, se convirtió en el pupilo del doctor Maurice Bernstein. Bernstein es, además, el apellido del único personaje principal de la película que recibe un trato positivo. Aunque el doctor Bernstein no se parecía en nada al personaje del mismo nombre que aparece en la película, para Welles, el uso del apellido Bernstein era una broma habitual: «''Solía llamar constantemente Bernstein a la gente en la radio, solo para hacerle reír a él. ... Mank le dio el mejor personaje a Bernstein. Para mí era lo mejor que nos podía haber dado''».Welles, Orson y Bogdanovich, Peter (1992), pp. 65-66 Jedediah Leland En 1940, en Hollywood, Orson Welles invitó a su amigo de toda la vida y compañero del Mercury Theatre, Joseph Cotten, a formar parte de un pequeño grupo para leer en voz alta el guion por primera vez. El grupo se reunió alrededor de la piscina de la casa de Beverly Hills de Herman Mankiewicz. Cotten escribió: }} «''Tengo un enorme cariño hacia Leland''» le dijo Orson Welles al cineasta Peter Bogdanovich.Welles, Orson y Bogdanovich, Peter (1992), p. 84 También le contó a Bogdanovich que el personaje de Jed Leland se basaba en el crítico teatral Ashton Stevens, tío de George Stevens y amigo de la infancia de Welles: Considerado como el decano de los críticos teatrales estadounidenses, Ashton Stevens comenzó su carrera periodística en 1894 en San Francisco (California) y empezó a trabajar para los periódicos de Hearst tres años después. En 1910 se mudó a Chicago donde cubrió la oferta teatral durante cuarenta años y se hizo muy amigo del tutor de Welles, el doctor Maurice Bernstein. Herman Mankiewicz añadió al personaje de Jed Leland un incidente que le ocurrió a él mismo en los comienzos de su carrera como crítico teatral del New York Times. En 1925, a Mankiewicz le tocó hacer la crítica del estreno de The School for Scandal, una producción que suponía la vuelta a los escenarios de Broadway de Gladys Wallis Insull, la ya mencionada esposa del magnate Samuel Insull. Después de su actuación la noche del estreno como Lady Teazle, Mankiewicz regresó a la sala de prensa «''furioso y demasiado bebido''», según contó el biógrafo Richard Meryman: Mankiewicz recuperó el incidente para ''Citizen Kane. Después de que la segunda mujer de Kane hiciera su debut en la ópera, el crítico Jed Leland vuelve a la sala de prensa borracho. Se desploma sobre su máquina de escribir después de redactar la primera frase de la crítica: «''La señorita Susan Alexander, aunque guapa, es una aficionada totalmente incompetente...». Susan Alexander Se piensa que la segunda y la tercera esposa del magnate de la industria cinematográfica Jules Brulatour, Dorothy Gibson y Hope Hampton respectivamente, ambas pequeñas estrellas del cine mudo quienes más tarde tuvieron carreras marginales en la ópera, pudieron servir de inspiración para el personaje de Susan Alexander. Como ya se ha mencionado, Welles afirmó que la fastuosa promoción que realizó el empresario Harold Fowler McCormick de su segunda mujer, Ganna Walska, ejerció una clara influencia en el guion. McCormick gastó miles de dólares en clases de voz para ella en incluso se las arregló para que Walska tuviese el papel principal en una representación de ''Zaza en la Ópera de Chicago en 1920. Como el personaje de Susan Alexander, ella tenía una voz espantosa, que solo le gustaba a McCormick. Pero a diferencia de Alexander, Walska tuvo una discusión con el director Pietro Cimini durante las pruebas de vestuario y abandonó furiosa la producción antes del estreno. Roger Ebert, en sus comentarios para el DVD de Citizen Kane, también sugiere que el personaje de Alexander está basado en Walska y que tiene muy poco que ver con Marion Davies. Jim Gettys El personaje del político Jim Gettys está basado en Charles F. Murphy, líder político de la Tammany Hall de Nueva York y enemigo de Hearst. En una escena, Gettys le reprende a Kane por publicar una viñeta donde él aparece en uniforme carcelario. Dicha escena se inspira en una viñeta que publicó Hearst en 1903 donde se representa a Murphy de igual manera. La leyenda de la misma decía, refiriéndose al restaurante que Murphy frecuentaba: «''Cuidado, Murphy. Delmonico's está a un paso de Sing Sing». Rosebud }} De acuerdo con David Thomson, «''Rosebud es el secreto más grande del cine''».Thomson, David (2002), p. 801 Orson Welles dijo, explicando la idea detrás de la palabra Rosebud: «''es un truco o, mejor dicho, un recurso de mal gusto, un gag barato y freudiano». Se usaron tres trineos ''Rosebud en el rodaje, de los cuales, solo uno no se quemó. Según Louis Pizzitola, Rosebud era el apodo que Orrin Peck, un amigo de William Randolph Hearst, le puso a la madre de este, Phoebe Hearst. Se dice que Phoebe tenía una relación tan buena con Orrin como la que tenía con su propio hijo, o incluso mejor. El hecho de que la palabra se use en una película sobre un chico que es separado de su madre le otorga un sentido agridulce. En 1989, el ensayista Gore Vidal se hizo eco de los rumores de la época acerca de que Rosebud era el sobrenombre que Hearst usaba para su amante Marion Davies; en referencia a su clítoris. El crítico cinematográfico Roger Ebert se ha mostrado un poco más específico que Vidal sobre el tema de la fuente, diciendo en sus comentarios para el DVD de Citizen Kane que «''Herman Mankiewicz, el coautor del guion junto a Welles, debía de saber por casualidad que Rosebud era el apodo que William Randolph Hearst usaba para cierta parte íntima de la anatomía de Marion Davies''». Otra teoría del origen de Rosebud se basa en la similitud con el último deseo de Basil Zaharoff, quien pudo ser una de las fuentes de inspiración para el personaje central, de ser «''llevado al sol por ese rosebush» (''rose bush significa rosal en español). Innovaciones Cinematografía Los estudiosos de las películas y los historiadores consideran a Citizen Kane como el intento de Welles de crear un nuevo estilo de producción cinematográfica estudiando varias formas de hacer películas y combinándolas todas. Aunque técnicamente no inventó nada, usó y sintetizó todos los recursos existentes hasta entonces de manera magistral. Sin embargo, en una entrevista de 1960 con Huw Wheldon, Welles señaló que su amor por el cine empezó a partir de su trabajo en Citizen Kane, y cuando se le preguntó de dónde sacó la confianza, a pesar de ser un director novel, para dirigir un filme tan radicalmente diferente del cine contemporáneo, él respondió: «''De la ignorancia... de la pura ignorancia. No existe confianza que la pueda igualar. Solamente, cuando conoces la profesión es cuando eres tímido o prudente''». El aspecto técnico más innovador de Citizen Kane es el extenso uso de una gran profundidad de campo, aunque unos pocos directores como Jean Renoir ya la habían empleado. En casi todas las escenas de la película, el primer plano, el fondo y todo lo que aparece entre ambos están nítidamente enfocados. El responsable de ello fue el director de fotografía Gregg Toland, por medio de experimentos con las lentes y la iluminación. Toland se unió a Welles en 1940 para trabajar en Citizen Kane. La reputación de Welles con sus experimentos en el teatro llamó la atención de Toland, quien encontró un compañero con quien podía «''analizar y probar varias ideas que generalmente eran consideradas demasiado radicales en Hollywood''». Toland usaba a menudo teleobjetivos para filmar primeros planos. Siempre que era imposible usar una gran profundidad de campo, por ejemplo, en la escena en la que Kane termina una mala crítica de la ópera de Alexander mientras reprende a quien la empezó, se usaba una impresora óptica para hacer que toda la imagen apareciera enfocada (la impresora óptica permitía unir visualmente varias capas de la imagen en una sola). Sin embargo, algunas tomas que aparentemente tienen gran profundidad de campo fueron el resultado de efectos ópticos, como en el famoso ejemplo de la escena donde Kane irrumpe en la habitación de Susan Alexander después de su intento de suicidio. En el fondo de la escena, Kane y otro hombre entran a la fuerza en la habitación, mientras al mismo tiempo, el frasco de la medicina y un vaso con una cuchara están en primer plano. La toma se consiguió, en realidad, con una pintura mate. Primero, fue filmado el primer plano con el fondo oscuro. Luego se iluminó el fondo, se oscureció el primer plano, se rebobinó la película y se volvió a grabar la escena. Otro método poco ortodoxo usado en varias escenas de la película es la forma en la que los planos contrapicados se emplean para mostrar los techos al fondo. Desde que las películas se empezaron a rodar principalmente en platós y no en exteriores durante la era del sistema de estudios de Hollywood, fue imposible grabar en un ángulo que dejase ver los techos porque los decorados carecían de ellos. En algunos casos, el equipo de Welles cubría el decorado de muselina para producir la ilusión de una habitación con un techo corriente, mientras los micrófonos boom se escondían sobre la tela. Incluso se llegó a hacer una zanja en el suelo para permitir el empleo del plano contrapicado en la escena en la que Kane habla con Leland después de su derrota en las elecciones.Bogdanovich, Peter (2004), pp. 33-34 La película también destaca por el acertado uso de una fotografía en claroscuro influida por el expresionismo alemán, así como por el notable uso de los movimientos de cámara y el empleo de grúas como dollys y travellings. Técnicas narrativas Citizen Kane evita la tradicional narración lineal y cronológica y cuenta toda la historia de Kane por medio de flashbacks usando diferentes puntos de vista, la mayoría pertenecientes a los ancianos y olvidadizos conocidos de Kane, siendo este un equivalente cinematográfico del concepto literario de narrador poco fiable. De ese modo, Welles prescinde de la idea de usar un solo narrador y emplea a muchos de ellos para reconstruir la vida de Kane. El uso de múltiples narradores era algo inaudito en las películas de Hollywood. Cada narrador cuenta una parte diferente de la vida de Kane, donde cada historia se superpone parcialmente. La película presenta a Kane como un enigma, un hombre complicado que, al final, deja al espectador con más preguntas que respuestas, tal como aparece, por ejemplo, en el noticiario donde es atacado tanto por ser comunista como por ser fascista. La técnica de usar flashbacks había sido empleada en películas anteriores como Cumbres borrascosas en 1939 y Poder y gloria en 1933, pero ninguna de ellas se enfrascó tanto en esta técnica como Citizen Kane. El personaje del reportero Thompson actúa como intérprete de la audiencia, preguntando a los conocidos de Kane y reconstruyendo la vida de este. Una de las voces narrativas corresponde al segmento del noticiario News on the March. Su voz en off forzada y solemne es una parodia de la serie de noticiarios The March of Time. De hecho, anteriormente, Welles había trabajado como actor de voz para el programa de radio de The March of Time. Citizen Kane hizo un gran uso de material de archivo para crear el noticiario. Una de las técnicas narrativas usadas en Citizen Kane es dar saltos en el tiempo y el espacio a través del montaje. Usando el mismo escenario tras un corte, pero cambiando la ropa y el maquillaje de los actores, Welles da a entender que la nueva secuencia ocurre en el mismo sitio, pero mucho tiempo después de la anterior. Por ejemplo, en la escena del desayuno, Welles explica el fracaso del primer matrimonio de Kane en cinco secuencias; lo que en realidad ocurre durante 16 años, él lo condensa en dos minutos de película. Efectos especiales Welles fue también un pionero en aplicar efectos visuales para rodar de forma barata cosas como aglomeraciones de gente y grandes espacios interiores. Por ejemplo, la escena del teatro de la ópera donde la cámara se eleva hasta enseñar las vigas del techo en las que los trabajadores muestran su falta de aprecio por la actuación de la segunda mujer de Kane fue filmada empleando una grúa de grabación que se elevaba sobre el escenario; luego un corte daba paso a una miniatura de la parte superior del teatro y tras otro corte aparecían los trabajadores. También otras escenas usaban con eficacia miniaturas para hacer que la película pareciese mucho más cara de lo que realmente era, por ejemplo, en algunas tomas donde aparecía Xanadu. Maquillaje El maquillador Maurice Seiderman fue el responsable del maquillaje de la película. RKO quería que el joven Kane fuese guapo y elegante, así que Seiderman se encargó de transformar al ya gordo Welles, empezando por su nariz, que nunca le había gustado al director. Welles fue maquillado, tanto para aparentar ser más joven, como para parecer mayor. Para el viejo Kane, Seiderman creó un compuesto moldeable de color carne que aplicaba a Welles y que permitía un movimiento natural de las arrugas. Por otra parte, el bigote de Kane estaba hecho de varios mechones de pelo. Transformar a Welles en el viejo Kane requería de seis a siete horas, lo que significa que tenía que empezar a maquillarse a las dos de la madrugada para poder comenzar a rodar a las nueve. Esto le llevaba a trabajar en ocasiones hasta 16 horas al día. Incluso aunque se rompió una pierna durante el rodaje, continuó dirigiendo día y noche y pronto volvió a actuar usando una férula de acero. Banda sonora Welles trasladó al cine su experiencia con el sonido en la radio, creando una rica y compleja banda sonora. Por ejemplo, en una escena, el anciano Kane pega a Susan en una tienda de campaña en la playa y los dos personajes se lanzan miradas fulminantes en silencio mientras se oye de fondo el grito de una mujer en la fiesta cercana. Este efecto no fue intencionado, sino que fue un hallazgo casual durante el montaje; sin embargo, no se eliminó porque contribuía a subrayar el dramatismo de la escena.Marzal Felici, José Javier (2000), pp. 86-87 Por otra parte, Welles emplea hábilmente la reverberación para crear una determinada atmósfera, como el frío eco de la monumental biblioteca Thatcher, donde el reportero Jerry Thompson hace frente a una rígida bibliotecaria. Además de aprovechar la capacidad del sonido para crear atmósferas y emociones, Welles también fue pionero en el uso de una nueva técnica auditiva conocida como lightning-mix. Welles empleó esta técnica para enlazar secuencias complejas por medio de una serie de sonidos o frases relacionadas. Al ofrecer una banda sonora continua, Welles era capaz de unir lo que de otra manera serían cortes sumamente bruscos, logrando una narración homogénea. Por ejemplo, el público es testigo de como Kane pasa de ser un niño a ser un hombre de 25 años en apenas dos planos. Cuando el tutor de Kane le da al pequeño un nuevo trineo, Kane de mala gana le desea «''Feliz Navidad''». Inmediatamente, se pasa a una escena donde su tutor, quince años después, completa la frase: «''y próspero Año Nuevo''». En este caso, la continuidad de las palabras, y por ende, de la banda sonora, aunque no de la imagen, es lo que hace que se produzca una narración sin fisuras. Welles también aplicó técnicas de la radio que aún no eran populares en las películas y que más tarde se volverían imprescindibles. Usando varias voces, cada una diciendo una frase o a veces simplemente un fragmento de ella y empalmando los diálogos todos juntos uno tras otro, el resultado daba la impresión de que una ciudad entera estuviese hablando. Welles también solapaba a veces los diálogos, pues lo consideraba más realista que la costumbre teatral y cinematográfica de que los personajes no se pisen las frases los unos a los otros. Welles también fue precursor de la técnica conocida como J-cut. Se trata de que, al finalizar una escena, se introduce el sonido de la escena siguiente antes que la imagen. Música thumb|250 px|derecha|Bernard Herrmann, el compositor de la película, (izquierda) junto a Orson Welles (derecha). Siguiendo su costumbre de contar con el equipo que había trabajado con él en el Mercury Theatre, Welles contrató a su gran amigo Bernard Herrmann para ponerle música a Citizen Kane. Herrmann era un colaborador habitual de Welles que había puesto música a casi todas sus emisiones radiofónicas, incluyendo The Fall of the City (1937) y La guerra de los mundos (1938). Citizen Kane fue la primera película para la que compuso Herrmann, gracias a la cual, sería nominado a un Óscar a la mejor banda sonora que finalmente ganaría ese año, pero por su música para otra película: El hombre que vendió su alma. La música de Herrmann para Citizen Kane marcó un hito en la historia de las bandas sonoras y resultó ser tan influyente como cualquier otra innovación de la película, consagrando al compositor como una figura importante. Herrmann se abstuvo de la típica costumbre de Hollywood de ponerle a una película música prácticamente sin parar. En vez de eso, Herrmann usó lo que más tarde describiría como música radiofónica, entradas musicales que solían durar entre cinco y quince segundos y que introducían la acción o sugerían una determinada respuesta emocional. Una de las entradas musicales más efectivas corresponde a la escena del desayuno. Dicha escena comienza con un elegante vals que se va oscureciendo con cada variación en el tema, de igual modo que con el paso del tiempo, Kane se va volviendo más duro y arrogante y se va rompiendo su matrimonio con Emily. Herrmann se dio cuenta de que los intérpretes que tocaban su música podían ser contratados para hacer sesiones individuales; no había necesidad de escribir para conjuntos preexistentes. Esto implicaba que tenía libertad de componer para combinaciones poco comunes de instrumentos, incluso para instrumentos muy poco frecuentes. En la secuencia de apertura, por ejemplo, en el recorrido por Xanadu, la finca de Kane, Herrmann introduce un leitmotiv interpretado por instrumentos de viento-madera de sonido grave, incluyendo un cuarteto de flautas graves. Gran parte de la música empleada para el noticiario se tomó de otras fuentes, algunos ejemplos son: la música de The March of Time, que fue tomada de la biblioteca musical de RKO; Belgian March de Anthony Collins, que acompaña los titulares del noticiario y un extracto de la música que Alfred Newman compuso para Gunga Din, usada como fondo para la exploración de Xanadu. En la última escena de la película, donde se muestra la destrucción de Rosebud en la caldera, Welles coreografió la secuencia escuchando la música de Herrmann. Para la escena de la ópera donde Susan Alexander queda expuesta por lo poco profesional que es, Herrmann compuso una pieza casi romántica, Aria from Salammbô. Ya existían dos adaptaciones musicales de la novela Salambó de Gustave Flaubert, incluyendo una ópera de Ernest Reyer y una adaptación incompleta de Modest Músorgski. Sin embargo, Herrmann no hizo referencia alguna a la música preexistente. El compositor puso el aria en un tono que obligaba a la cantante a forzar la voz para alcanzar las notas más altas, llegando a un re agudo, muy por encima del registro de Susan Alexander. Herrmann afirmó que quería dar la impresión de «''una mujer aterrada que lucha por no hundirse en las arenas movedizas de una poderosa orquesta''». La soprano Jean Forward fue quien dobló a la actriz Dorothy Comingore en las canciones de ópera. En 1972, Herrmann dijo: «''tuve la suerte de empezar mi carrera con una película como Citizen Kane, ¡todo ha ido de mal en peor desde entonces!». Poco antes de su muerte en 1985, Orson Welles le contó al director Henry Jaglom que la música fue responsable en un 50% del éxito artístico de la película. Herrmann criticó la afirmación de Pauline Kael de que fue Mankiewicz, y no Welles, el responsable de la idea principal del filme. También criticó sus palabras sobre el uso de la música en la película: }} A los amantes de la ópera les suele divertir la parodia de los ejercicios vocales que aparecen en las clases de canto que el signor Matiste le da a Susan Alexander. El personaje intenta cantar la famosa cavatina Una voce poco fa de El barbero de Sevilla, pero la lección se interrumpe cuando Alexander desafina en los agudos. Se cree que Nat King Cole, aun no siendo acreditado por ello, puso la música a dos escenas clave de la película. Toca al piano, aunque no canta, la canción This Can't Be Love, de Alton Redd, que suena durante la pelea de Susan con Kane.Bogdanovich, Peter (2004), pp. 28-29 Welles lo escuchó tocar en un bar y creó la escena en base a la canción. Existen rumores de que también es él quien toca en la escena en la que Thompson pregunta a una Susan caída en desgracia en el club nocturno donde trabaja; sin embargo, Bernard Herrmann negó que tuviera conocimiento de esto. Recepción Estreno y reacciones de la época En un principio, se suponía que Citizen Kane se iba a estrenar en el Radio City Music Hall de Nueva York, pero no pudo ser porque Louella Parsons le dijo a Nelson Rockefeller que si la película se proyectaba, la revista American Weekly, de William Randolph Hearst, publicaría un artículo negativo sobre su abuelo.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 115 Otros exhibidores temían las represalias y rechazaron comercializar la película. El presidente de RKO, George Schaefer, intentaba organizarse con unos pocos cines, pero Welles empezaba a impacientarse y amenazó a RKO con interponer una demanda. Los periódicos de Hearst no aceptaron difundir publicidad de la película. Finalmente, Citizen Kane se estrenó en el teatro Palace (renombrado en 1932 como RKO Palace) en Broadway, Nueva York, el 1 de mayo de 1941. Así mismo, se estrenó en Chicago el 6 de mayo de ese año y en Los Ángeles, dos días más tarde, el 8 de mayo. Citizen Kane tuvo una buena acogida en las grandes ciudades, pero le fue mal en las áreas más aisladas. RKO seguía con problemas para conseguir exhibidores que proyectasen el filme. Por ejemplo, una cadena que controlaba más de 500 cines obtuvo un paquete que incluía la película de Welles, pero rechazó exhibirla por miedo a Hearst.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 117 Como resultado, la película perdió 150 000 dólares en su proyección inicial. La película tuvo una abrumadora mayoría de críticas positivas, aunque a algunos críticos no les gustó que Welles rompiera con las tradiciones de Hollywood. Kate Cameron, en su crítica para Daily News dijo que Citizen Kane era «''una de las películas más interesantes y técnicamente superiores que han surgido de Hollywood''». En su crítica para New World Telegram, William Boehnel dijo que la película era «''asombrosa y supone un hito en la historia del cine''». John O'Hara, en la revista Newsweek, dijo que era la mejor película que había visto y Bosley Crowther escribió en The New York Times que «''está cerca de ser la película más sensacional jamás hecha en Hollywood''». En una crítica de 1941, Jorge Luis Borges calificó Citizen Kane como una historia metafísica y detectivesca: }} Premios Premios Óscar Citizen Kane obtuvo 9 nominaciones en la decimocuarta entrega de los premios Óscar, que tuvo lugar en el año 1942 y que premiaba las películas estrenadas el año anterior. La película fue el decimosexto filme en conseguir más de seis nominaciones. Se daba casi por hecho que la película ganaría la mayoría de los premios por los que fue nominada, pero solo ganó el de mejor guion original. Las categorías en las que fue nominada la película son: El montador de la película, Robert Wise, recordó que cada vez que Citizen Kane era nombrada como nominada, el público abucheaba. La mayor parte de Hollywood no quería que el filme fuese estrenado debido a las amenazas de William Randolph Hearst. De acuerdo con Variety, el bloque que votaba contra Welles, formado por extras, le negó el Óscar a la mejor película y al mejor actor. El crítico británico Barry Norman lo achacó a la ira de Hearst. En diciembre de 2007, el Óscar al mejor guion original que ganó Citizen Kane salió a subasta en la casa Sotheby's de Nueva York, pero no consiguió alcanzar el precio de entre 800 000 y 1 200 000 dólares que se había estimado. El Óscar, que se creía perdido, fue redescubierto en 1994 y estuvo en propiedad de la Fundación Dax, una organización sin ánimo de lucro de Los Ángeles, desde 2003 hasta que finalmente fue vendido en una subasta en diciembre de 2011 a un comprador anónimo por 861 542 dólares. Otros premios El National Board of Review concedió en 1941 el premio al mejor actor tanto a Orson Welles como a George Coulouris, así como el premio a la mejor película para Citizen Kane. Ese mismo año, tanto The New York Times como The Film Daily nombraron a la película como una de las diez mejores del año. Por último, el premio New York Film Critics Circle Awards a la mejor película también fue para Citizen Kane. Reacción de Hearst Oír hablar de Citizen Kane enfurecía tanto a Hearst que prohibió cualquier anuncio, crítica o mención en sus periódicos, en los cuales, los periodistas difamaban a Welles. Siguiendo los cabildeos de Hearst, el jefe de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Louis B. Mayer, actuando en nombre de toda la industria cinematográfica, hizo una oferta a RKO Pictures de 805 000 dólares a cambio de destruir todas las copias de la película y quemar los negativos. Welles usó la oposición de Hearst a Citizen Kane como pretexto para preestrenar la película en varios pases de prueba en Los Ángeles, abogando por su valor artístico en contra de la campaña hostil del magnate. Cuando George Schaefer, de RKO, rechazó la oferta de Hearst de eliminar la película, este último prohibió que todo periódico y emisora de su conglomerado periodístico hiciese una crítica, o incluso mencionase, la película. También hizo que muchos cines la prohibiesen expresamente y muchos otros tampoco la proyectaron por miedo a las represalias de su poderoso imperio periodístico. El documental The Battle Over Citizen Kane culpa directamente a Hearst del relativo fracaso de Citizen Kane. La película tuvo una aceptable recaudación en taquilla; fue la sexta película con más recaudación en su año de lanzamiento, un éxito moderado que sus patrocinadores consideraron aceptable. No obstante, los resultados comerciales no alcanzaron las expectativas de sus creadores. En el libro The Chief: The Life of William Randolph Hearst, David Nasaw señala que las acciones de Hearst no fueron el único motivo por el que Citizen Kane fracasó; el autor afirma que las innovaciones que Welles introdujo en la narrativa, así como el oscuro mensaje que transmite la película (que la búsqueda del éxito, a la larga, resulta inútil) provocaron que el gran público no apreciase sus méritos.Nasaw, David (2000), pp. 572-573 En un par de documentales de la serie Arena sobre la carrera de Welles, producidos por la BBC en 1982, Welles afirmó que, durante la semana del estreno, un policía se acercó a él una noche y le dijo: «''No vaya a su hotel esta noche; Hearst ha pagado a una menor de edad para que se le eche a sus brazos desnuda nada más entrar y que un fotógrafo le tome fotos a usted. Hearst está planeando publicar esas fotos en todos sus periódicos''». Welles dio las gracias al policía y pasó la noche fuera. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a saber si era verdad lo que le había dicho el policía. Welles también describió como, accidentalmente, se topó con Hearst en un ascensor del hotel Fairmont cuando Citizen Kane se estaba estrenando en San Francisco. El padre del director había sido amigo de Hearst, así que Welles le preguntó a Hearst si vería la película, pero este ignoró la pregunta. «''Cuando él estaba saliendo a su planta, yo dije: "Charles Foster Kane habría aceptado". Él no me contestó''», recordó el director. Aunque los esfuerzos de Hearst por acabar con la película afectaron al éxito de la misma, a la larga resultaron inútiles, puesto que casi toda referencia que se hace hoy en día a la vida y carrera de Hearst normalmente menciona el paralelismo que se da en Citizen Kane. Lo irónico de los intentos de Hearst es que el filme está ahora irremediablemente conectado a él. Esta conexión fue reforzada por la publicación en 1961 de la exhaustiva biografía Citizen Hearst, escrita por W. A. Swanberg. Reevaluación y reconocimiento posterior Para 1942, Citizen Kane había dejado de proyectarse en los cines y, salvo algunas pocas proyecciones en los cines de arte y ensayo de las grandes ciudades, desapareció casi por completo de Estados Unidos hasta 1956. En ese periodo, la reputación de Citizen Kane y de Orson Welles entre los críticos estadounidenses se hundió. En 1949, el crítico Richard Griffith, en el libro de historia del cine, The film till now: a survey of the cinema, calificó Citizen Kane como un «''Freud de pacotilla, cuando no chiflado''». Debido a la II Guerra Mundial, Citizen Kane apenas se proyectó en Europa. No fue hasta 1946, cuando se pudo ver en Francia, donde fue aclamada de forma considerable, especialmente, por parte de los críticos cinematográficos como André Bazin y de los escritores de la revista Cahiers du Cinéma como los futuros directores de cine François Truffaut y Jean-Luc Godard. En su ensayo de 1950, La evolución del lenguaje cinematográfico, Bazin afirmó que Citizen Kane marcó el comienzo de una nueva era en el cine. En Estados Unidos, la película fue abandonada y olvidada hasta su reestreno en televisión a mediados de los años 50. En 1956, hubo tres hechos clave que condujeron a la reevaluación de la película en Estados Unidos. Por un lado, RKO fue un de los primeros estudios en vender su filmoteca a la televisión, y pronto, ese mismo año, Citizen Kane comenzó a aparecer en televisión. Al mismo tiempo, la película fue reestrenada en los cines, coincidiendo con el regreso de Orson Welles al teatro neoyorquino, donde actuaba en la obra El rey Lear. Ese año, el crítico cinematográfico Andrew Sarris escribió el artículo Citizen Kane: The American Baroque para la revista Film Culture y describió la ópera prima de Welles como «''la gran película americana''», elevando de ese modo el estatus del filme. Durante la expo de 1958, una encuesta entre más de cien historiadores cinematográficos nombró a El acorazado Potemkin como la mejor película jamás hecha, mientras que Citizen Kane quedó entre las diez primeras. Así mismo, un grupo de jóvenes directores de cine fueron abucheados por el público cuando anunciaron su propio top 6 y Citizen Kane no estaba en la lista. En las décadas posteriores, su estatus entre la crítica como una de las mejores películas de la historia ha crecido gracias a numerosos ensayos y libros, incluyendo algunos muy influyentes como El cine de Orson Welles, de Peter Cowie; Focus on Citizen Kane, de Ronald Gottesman, una colección de críticas significativas y artículos de fondo y, sobre todo, el ensayo de Pauline Kael Raising Kane, que fomentó el valor de la película entre un público aún más amplio y que popularizó todavía más la noción de que Citizen Kane era la gran película americana.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 120 El crecimiento del cine de autor y de los cineclubs también contribuyó al redescubrimiento de la película.Carringer, Robert L. (1996), p. 119 La revista británica Sight & Sound lleva elaborando, cada década desde 1952, una lista de las diez mejores películas mediante una encuesta entre críticos cinematográficos. Se trata de uno de los barómetros más respetados sobre las preferencias de la crítica. Citizen Kane quedó segunda en la lista de 1952, pero alcanzó el primer puesto en la de 1962 y ha conservado esa posición en todas las listas posteriores. La película también ha quedado en primer puesto en las siguientes listas de mejores películas: Editorial Jaguar, FIAF Centenary List, France Critics Top 10, Cahiers du cinéma 100 films pour une cinémathèque idéale, Kinovedcheskie Russia Top 10, Romanian Critics Top 10, Time Out Magazine Greatest Films y Village Voice 100 Greatest Films. Por su parte, el crítico cinematográfico Roger Ebert afirmó que Citizen Kane es la mejor película jamás hecha. En 1989, la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos calificó la película como «''cultural, histórica o estéticamente importante''» y la seleccionó para su conservación en el Registro Nacional de Cine. El filme tiene actualmente una puntuación de 100% en el sitio web Rotten Tomatoes basándose en 60 críticas. Por otra parte, Citizen Kane ha sido incluida en las siguientes listas del American Film Institute: *AFI's 100 Años... 100 películas: primer puesto en este ranking de las cien películas más representativas del cine estadounidense. Conmemorando el décimo aniversario de su publicación, la lista se reelaboró en el año 2007. En esta ocasión, Citizen Kane volvió a repetir su primer puesto. *AFI's 100 años... 100 frases: decimoséptimo puesto en este ranking de las cien frases más célebres del cine estadounidense en reconocimiento a la frase «''Rosebud''». *AFI's 100 años... 25 años de bandas sonoras: la banda sonora de Citizen Kane no se incluyó en esta lista de las 25 mejores bandas sonoras del cine estadounidense, pero sí fue nominada para su inclusión. Críticas negativas A pesar de su estatus de clásico reverenciado, Citizen Kane no se libra de las críticas negativas. El estudioso del cine de la Universidad de Boston, Ray Carney, aun reconociendo sus logros técnicos, criticó lo que percibió como falta de profundidad emocional, caracterizaciones superficiales y metáforas vacías. Considerándola como una de las obras más sobrevaloradas de la industria cinematográfica, acusa a la película de ser «''un triunfo típicamente americano del estilo sobre la sustancia''». El director sueco Ingmar Bergman expresó su aversión a la película, calificándola como «''un aburrimiento total''» y quejándose de que «''las actuaciones no tienen valor alguno''». También dijo que Orson Welles era «''un cineasta infinitamente sobrevalorado''». De forma similar, el crítico James Agate escribió: «''encuentro la fotografía bastante buena, pero nada especial, las interpretaciones regulares y la película entera un tanto aburrida.». Derechos de distribución En 1955, RKO vendió los derechos para emisión en televisión de su filmoteca, la cual incluía ''Citizen Kane, a C&C Television Corporation. Posteriormente, estos derechos fueron comprados por United Artists en 1960. RKO mantuvo los derechos de su filmoteca, salvo los de emisión en televisión, aunque vendió los derechos de comercialización de Citizen Kane en Laserdisc, así como los de King Kong, a la compañía The Criterion Collection en el año 1984. Turner Broadcasting System adquirió los derechos para emisión por televisión de la filmoteca de RKO cuando compró MGM/UA en 1986. Incapaz de afrontar la deuda contraída, Turner dividió MGM/UA y mantuvo la filmoteca de MGM, incluyendo los derechos para la televisión estadounidense de la filmoteca de RKO. Turner adquirió los derechos al completo sobre la filmoteca de RKO en 1987. Para el 50 aniversario de la película en 1991, Turner Entertainment utilizó a la Paramount Pictures como distribuidora para el reestreno del filme en los cines. En 1996, Time Warner adquirió Turner. Actualmente, Warner Bros., filial de Time Warner, posee los derechos de distribución de Citizen Kane. Copias Los negativos compuestos de Citizen Kane fueron destruidos en un incendio en un laboratorio cinematográfico de Nueva Jersey en los años 70. Las copias posteriores se obtuvieron a partir de un máster positivo hecho en los años 40, cuyo propósito original era usarlo para la distribución del filme en el extranjero. La banda sonora, en cambio, tuvo más suerte y no se llegó a perder. En los años 80, Citizen Kane se convirtió en el detonante de la controversia sobre la coloración de películas en blanco y negro. Cuando Ted Turner contó a los miembros de la prensa que estaba considerando darle color a la película de Welles, sus palabras provocaron una protesta pública inmediata. Unas dos semanas antes de su muerte, y prácticamente un año antes de que Turner adquiriese los derechos sobre el catálogo de MGM, Orson Welles le había dicho al cineasta Henry Jaglom: «''Por favor, haz esto por mí. No permitas que Ted Turner pintarrajee mi película con sus lápices de colores''». Sin embargo, Turner no hubiese podido colorear el filme por mucho que hubiese querido. El contrato original de Welles impedía cualquier alteración de la película sin su consentimiento expreso o el de sus herederos. Turner más tarde afirmó que simplemente se trataba de una broma deliberada para sacar de quicio a los críticos de la coloración, y que nunca había tenido la intención de colorear la película. Para el reestreno de 1991, se produjeron copias de la película en perfecto estado mediante el uso de modernas técnicas. La edición británica del DVD del año 2003 se tomó a partir de un interpositivo que estaba en posesión del British Film Institute. Para la edición del DVD puesta a la venta por Warner Home Video en 2002 en la región 1 (que abarca Estados Unidos y Canadá), se llevó a cabo una restauración digital de la película. Sin embargo, muchos expertos cinematográficos han criticado esta edición por tener una imagen demasiado brillante y limpia. Además, en la escena de la oficina de Bernstein, la lluvia que se puede ver cayendo a través de la ventana fue borrada de manera digital, probablemente porque tenía demasiado grano. Estos cambios no están presentes en la edición británica para la región 2, que se considera una edición más fiel en términos de brillo y contraste. En 2003, la hija de Orson Welles, Beatrice Welles-Smith, demandó a Turner Entertainment y RKO Pictures, reclamando que los herederos de su padre son los titulares legales de los derechos de autor de Citizen Kane. Su abogado afirmó que Orson Welles había abandonado RKO con un acuerdo de salida, poniendo fin a sus contratos con el estudio, lo que significaba que Welles todavía conservaba interés en la película y que su anterior contrato, en el que cedía al estudio los derechos de autor, quedaba anulado. Beatrice Welles-Smith también afirmó que, aunque el tribunal no aceptase su reclamación de derechos de autor, RKO seguía debiendo el 20% de los beneficios generados, habiendo incumplido un contrato anterior. El 30 de mayo de 2007, el tribunal de apelación decidió que Beatrice Welles-Smith podía continuar con la demanda contra Turner Entertainment; el fallo anula parcialmente la decisión que tomó en 2004 un juez de primera instancia, quien se había pronunciado a favor de Turner Entertainment. Lanzamientos en formato doméstico En el año 1978, la compañía Media Home Entertainment, a través de su división The Nostalgia Merchant, lanzó la película en VHS y Beta. Todo fue obra del empresario Snuff Garrett, quien en 1976, cuando el formato doméstico apenas había surgido, compró los derechos para casete de los viejos filmes de RKO y Republic Pictures; una adquisición que United Press International calificó de miseria. Sin embargo, ya en 1980, la biblioteca de 800 títulos de The Nostalgia Merchant proporcionaba a la compañía 2,3 millones de dólares al año. «''Hace cuatro años, nadie quería casetes''», declaró Garrett a United Press International. «''No era la primera vez que la gente me llamaba loco. Para mí era un hobby que se convirtió en un gran negocio''». En 1982, la compañía VidAmerica lanzó de nuevo la película en VHS y Beta. Posteriormente, el 1 de diciembre de 1984, la compañía The Criterion Collection vendió la película en laserdisc. La copias las generó a partir de un máster positivo proporcionado por la UCLA Film and Television Archive. Al año siguiente, en 1985, RKO Home Video puso en venta la película, de nuevo en los formatos VHS y Beta. En agosto de 1991, Turner Home Entertainment realizó una edición 50 aniversario en VHS. Dicha edición se podía adquirir también en un pack regalo que incluía, además de la película, el documental '' Reflections On Citizen Kane'' y el álbum 50 aniversario de Harlan Lebo. También se puso a la venta una edición para coleccionistas que incluía, además de la película, el documental y el álbum ya mencionados, un póster y una copia del guion original.Wilkinson, Jack E. (29 de agosto de 1991). United Press International El 25 de septiembre de 2001, Warner Home Video puso a la venta una edición 60 aniversario para coleccionistas, tanto en VHS como, por primera vez, en DVD. Con respecto al DVD, se distribuyó una edición especial de dos discos que incluía comentarios del largometraje a cargo del crítico de cine Roger Ebert y del director Peter Bogdanovich, así como el documental de la PBS The Battle Over Citizen Kane. La película se estrenó en formato Blu-ray el 13 de septiembre de 2011 en una Edición 70 Aniversario. La edición corrió a cargo de Warner Home Video y también se podía adquirir en DVD. El periódico San Francisco Chronicle escribió al respecto: «''Es muy simple, se trata del lanzamiento en Blu-ray del año.... El que piense que con el Blu-ray no se nota mucha diferencia en una vieja película en blanco y negro es porque no ha visto este trabajo de Warner Home Video, un referente de calidad''». Por su parte, DVD Talk escribió «Citizen Kane es una película por la que no pasan los años, y nunca ha lucido tan bien como aquí, en la versión recién restaurada de 1080p de Warner». Entre los extras se incluían los comentarios de Roger Ebert y Peter Bogdanovich que ya aparecían en la edición 60 aniversario, el documental The Battle Over Citizen Kane y la película RKO 281. La batalla por Ciudadano Kane. La edición también incorporaba un libro de fotos y un pliego que contenía una reproducción del programa original, reproducciones en miniatura de lobby cards |group=nota}} y otros recuerdos de la película. Legado A pesar del éxito entre la crítica de Citizen Kane, los contratiempos durante la producción de la película causaron un daño irreparable a la carrera de Orson Welles. Los problemas comenzaron cuando RKO violó el contrato que tenía con él quitándole su siguiente película, The Magnificent Ambersons, y añadiéndole un final feliz en contra de su voluntad. El trato que le dio Hollywood a Welles y a su obra hizo que el director finalmente decidiera marchar a Europa para continuar su carrera con una audiencia más receptiva. El documental The Battle Over Citizen Kane sugiere que la historia de Kane se parece mucho más a la propia vida de Welles que a la de Hearst: un polifacético niño prodigio que acabó siendo un anciano solo y afligido. El montador de Citizen Kane, Robert Wise, resumió: «''Cuando vi la película de nuevo hace dos o tres años, en su cincuenta aniversario, de repente pensé para mis adentros que Orson estaba haciendo una película autobiográfica sin darse cuenta. Ya sabes: al principio tienes un gran ascenso y una enorme importancia, fama, éxito y todo eso, y de repente lo pierdes todo. Las trayectorias de las dos vidas eran en gran parte la misma...». Peter Bogdanovich, quien fue amigo de Welles en sus últimos años, se mostró en desacuerdo con esta tesis en un comentario en el DVD de la película afirmando que Kane para nada era como Welles. Kane, decía él, «''no tenía ninguna de las cualidades de un artista, mientras que Orson las tenía todas ''». Bogdanovich también apuntó que Welles nunca fue un amargado «''a pesar de todo lo malo que le sucedió» y que era un hombre que disfrutó de la vida en sus últimos años. Además, los críticos han revaluado la carrera de Welles tras su muerte, concluyendo que no fue un fallido cineasta de Hollywood, sino un exitoso cineasta independiente. El crítico de cine Kim Newman opina que la influencia del filme es notable en el cine negro posterior, así como en la película de 1942, La llama sagrada. Directores de cine como Steven Spielberg, Martin Scorsese, Michael Mann, Ridley Scott, Francis Ford Coppola, Bryan Singer, Stephen Frears, Brian De Palma, John Frankenheimer, los hermanos Coen, Sergio Leone y Luc Besson han afirmado que la película ha influenciado su obra. La estructura de Citizen Kane fue una referencia para las películas biográficas Lawrence de Arabia y Mishima. Una vida en cuatro capítulos, las cuales empiezan con la muerte del protagonista y muestran su vida a través de '' flashbacks'', así como para el thriller del propio Welles, Mr. Arkadin. La película, por tratar el tema de la manipulación de la opinión pública que ejercen los medios de comunicación, ha sido puesta como ejemplo perfecto del poder de los mismos para influir en el proceso democrático. El modelo de manipulación que ejemplifica la película, perduró hasta finales del siglo XX, cuando el paradigma de los medios de comunicación de masas que se describe en Citizen Kane quedó desfasado para el mundo globalizado, donde los medios se basan en gran parte en Internet. A pesar de que el filme se inspira en las actividades de William Randolph Hearst a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX, el modelo de influencia de los medios se prolongó durante casi un siglo. El magnate de los medios, Rupert Murdoch, es a veces etiquetado como un moderno ciudadano Kane. En junio de 1982, el director de cine Steven Spielberg pagó 60 500 dólares por un trineo Rosebud, uno de los tres trineos usados en la escena final y el único de ellos que no llegó a quemarse. Previamente, Spielberg había rendido un homenaje a Citizen Kane en la toma final en el almacén del gobierno en la película de 1981 Raiders of the Lost Ark. Spielberg comentó: «''Rosebud dará vueltas sobre mi máquina de escribir para recordarme que, en las películas, la calidad es lo primero.» Después de la compra de Spielberg, las agencias de noticias comenzaron a informar de las reivindicaciones de Arthur Bauer, un piloto de helicópteros retirado de Nueva York, que afirmaba que poseía otro trineo Rosebud, el que fue usado al comienzo de la película. «''Estoy seguro de que podría ser cierto», respondió Welles cuando le pidieron su opinión. A principios de 1942, Bauer era un estudiante de 12 años de Brooklyn y miembro del club de cine de la escuela. Ganó un concurso publicitario de RKO Pictures y escogió el trineo como premio. En 1996, los herederos de Bauer subastaron en Christie's el trineo de pino pintado. El hijo de Bauer contó a CBS News que su madre una vez quiso pintar el trineo y usarlo como soporte para plantas «''En cambio, mi padre dijo: "No, consérvalo y ponlo en el armario"». El 15 de diciembre de 1996, el trineo fue finalmente adquirido en Los Ángeles por un comprador anónimo que pagó 233 500 dólares. El 18 de febrero de 1999, el Servicio Postal de los Estados Unidos homenajeó a ''Citizen Kane incluyéndola en su serie Celebrate the Century. Estados Unidos homenajeó nuevamente a la película el 25 de febrero de 2003 en una serie de sellos con motivo del 75 aniversario de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas. El director artístico de Citizen Kane, Perry Ferguson, sirve para reflejar en la serie el trabajo artesanal que hay detrás de un rodaje; en la misma se le representa dibujando un boceto para la película. Entre las parodias que se han hecho del filme se encuentra Rosebud, un episodio de la serie de televisión Los Simpson (titulado Ciudadano Burns en España y El oso de Burns en Hispanoamérica) que fue estrenado el 21 de octubre de 1993. Notas Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Tráiler original de Citizen Kane Categoría:Películas de RKO Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1941 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Largometrajes